Nightmares
by Apex85
Summary: A quick, humorous look at what the members and supporters of Class VII see when inflicted by the Nightmare Ailment.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trails of Cold Steel 1 and 2, along with the entire Legend of Heroes franchise and their plots and characters are property of Falcom and XSEED.**

 **Greetings all, this is Apex85 with another Trails of Cold Steel one-shot!  
**

 **Its been a while since I wrote anything(end of friggin' February) so I wanted to get this out to see if I can get myself back in gear. Wanted to write something earlier but between college(THE HORROR!), writer's block, and Persona 5(Sooooo Awesoooome...) I could barely stick around here for long. Well, I passed all my classes and this was the first semester where I got Straight A's so I guess that was something...**

 **Anyway, I wondered what the characters see when they're inflicted by the Nightmare status effect and THESE are what popped into my head. Inspired by the news for the upcoming Cold Steel 3 game and my love of Schadenfreude. Feel free to read and review. And remember, NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**

 **Narration:** Nice

 **Sound effect:** _*CRACK*_

 **Dialogue:** "PAYBACK TIME!

 **Dialogue spoken through radio/communications devices/recording/megaphones/speakers:** [[Welcome all, and thank you for tuning in!]]

 **Divine Knight Dialogue: _[[Damage sustained. Recommend strategic withdrawal.]]_**

 **Thoughts and Emphasis:** _I am going to enjoy this._

* * *

 **(Rean)**

The chapel bells chimed. On either side of the room within Ymir Chapel numerous people in fine clothing lay sitting on the pews. At the center down the aisle stood a priest as he gave the customary vows to the man and woman standing there.

Many of the people in attendance smiled, others gossiped in delight seeing the ongoing wedding as either a heartwarming scene, or an entertaining spectacle.

But to the bound and gagged Rean Schwarzer, it was nothing short of a horrendous disaster.

He complained about this. Saying that the union was a mistake, the match a travesty, and the groom an overgrown pest undeserving of being _hers_. Unworthy of her love, undeserving of making her take his name.

But none would listen. Not the priest, not his parents, not his friends, not even the dear woman in a wedding dress there. And now it would be too late, as they were at the end of the vows.

"Do you, Patrick T. Hyarms agree to take this lovely woman as your wife?" Father Bernard recited.

"I do." Came the immediate reply of the red haired groom in question, looking aside briefly to give a smug smirk at the bound and furious teen.

The Male Schwarzer could do naught but struggle, and made futile attempts to curse the 3rd Son of Marquis Hyarms, his attempts unnoticed as the procession continued.

"And do you," Father-no _Traitor_ Bernard continued,"take this young man as your husband..."

The priest paused as the readhead removed the bride's shawl, exposing the beautiful face with dark hair, bright green eyes and bright red lips, before speaking her name again.

"...as Mrs. Elise Hyarms?"

Rean's struggles began anew. His hair turned silver and his eyes red as he attempted to break out of his binds in vain.

 _DAMN IT! What are these things made of?! I gotta get out of these before she...!_

"I do" The now Lady Hyarms replied, ignoring her brother convulsing in apoplectic rage.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Church, Goddess, and Empire, I now declare you man and wife." The priest closed his book, as many of the guests rose up in applause, drowning out the sounds of Rean's futile escape attempt.

"You may now,"The Priest paused, his arms spread wide in a grand gesture before delivering the nail in the coffin"...Kiss the Bride."

The resulting scream of rage, sorrow, and denial would echo across the Valley for years to come...

* * *

 **(Elliot)**

"And now presenting, the musical prodigy whose taken the Empire by storm...ELLIOT CRAIG!'

Thunderous applause resounded throughout the theatre of the Heimdallr Opera House as the aforementioned red haired young man stepped into the spotlight, clad in a well threaded tuxedo and violin in hand.

At the center, the young man took a bow before addressing the audience. "Thank you all very much," Elliot raised his head up and set his violin into position. "No words could express my pride and joy for being able to perform on this stage in front of all of you." He placed the bow on the strings."To show my appreciation, allow me to entertain you all with this new piece I've recorded for this evening."

His piece said, he then began to play. It started softly at first, hihis fingers and bow eventually gained tempo and the sounds of vibrant music echoed across the hall. Fingers and boe danced across string with grace eliciting grand-

 _*SNAP*_

The music stopped, and Elliot froze. Rigidly, the musician turned his head and felt the color drain from his face as he gazed upon the horrific sight.

In a single motion, every single string on his violin had snapped. _HOW?! I had examined it earlier and it was in perfect shape! How the Hell did this happen?!  
_

He was interrupted from his musings by the angry crowd. The audience, previously gazing upon him in eagerness, now began to boo and jeer. Dark as it was, the Redhead could see many of them glaring and scowling at him _  
_

Swallowing his saliva to calm himself, Elliot attempted to improvise. "A-a, I'm terribly sorry for that!" He muttered as he put the now ruined instrument away. "D-d-don't worry though! The show's n-not over yet!" He weakly proclaimed and made his way to the grand piano at the edge of the stage.

Desperately, Elliot set his hands on the keys. After inspecting it and seeing it in good condition he than attempted to play. Slowly, as his trained fingers danced across the keyboard gentle notes played, quelling the crowd. Soon the previous angry sneers and hissing were gone leaving a comfortable silence where his playing was the only sound.

Taking a quick look at the audience, Elliot released a sigh of relief as he saw several of them smiling, the former glares and scowls gone as if never there.

 _Phew. Disaster averted. Well now that they've calmed down I should be able to_ -

 _*SNAP*_

The damning sound echoed. Elliot froze.

Standing up he looked to get a better look at the piano's inner workings and felt his heart stop at the sight. _HOW IN AIDIOS' NAME DID **EVERY DAMNED WIRE BREAK?!**_

A sudden creaking noise broke the panicking musician out of his shock. With the reflexes honed by his time at Thors he managed to jump back when the piano's legs gave out and it collapsed into a crumpled heap.

The booing and jeers came back with a vengeance. Many began to scream curses, threats, and profanity his way. Idly, he noticed a few of them raising torches and pitchforks.

"W-wait, wait!" Elliot desperately cried while raising his hands in a placating matter, "It's not over! I still have this flute in my jack-" No sooner than he uttered those words, the flute he attempted to pull out immediately crumbled into dust.

That was the last straw as the audience proceeded to pelt him with a brutal barrage of rotten tomatoes, wine bottles, used cigars, and dirty diapers.

* * *

 **(Gaius)**

In a tight cramped room, the young spearman of Nord found himself unbalanced.

Nothing. No matter what he did he had absolutely nothing.

He stuck his finger in his mouth than raised it in the air. Nothing.

He took a small ribbon out of his pocket and let it loose. Nothing.

He ran around in circles. Nothing.

Then he raised his hand in front of his face and blew on his palm. Again, nothing.

No matter what he did, or where he went there was nothing. No tingling sensation on his skin, no movement of his hair or clothes, not even a light whistle.

None of it came, and it was maddening.

"How?" The tall Nordmen said as he collapsed on his knees."How is this possible? HOW CAN THERE BE NO WIND?!" He cried in desperation as he raised his fists towards the Heavens.

How could he live like this?! The Wind was a sacred, all-encompassing facet not just to the people of Nord, but nature in general. How could it simply cease to exist?!

The tall young man then curled himself into a fetal position and rocked back and forth as he processed the horrific turn of events. Life without Wind...It was horrific! It was Unnatural! How would the land not burn in the summer?! How would weather ever change?! What would his people worship now the DIRT?! How could-

"Wait," Gaius paused and blinked as a thought occured to him. "No Wind means no air. So then how am I still breath-"

His words were cut off along with his air supply as he experienced the odd sensation of asphyxiating in a dream at the hands of the cruel mistress known as Logic.

* * *

 **(Laura)**

"Father, please!" The tall young woman named Laura S. Arseid frantically called to her father.

The tall swordsman Victor S. Arseid could only shake his head ruefully at his daughter's distress. "I'm sorry Laura, but I can't take you to train with the other students."

"Please, let me attend." The blue haired girl frantically beseeched. "I know I can help. I CAN be a decent swordswoman!"

"Laura," The Radiant Blademaster deadpanned, "You can't even hold onto a knife, let alone a sword and need help from either Klaus or myself."

"That's not true! I'll prove it!" She then moved toward a training sword kept in the corner to prove her point...

 _*CLANG*_

...and failed as it slipped out of her grasp and fell on to the floor.

Frowning, the Arseid Heiress attempted to pick it up only to fumble with it so it remained on the floor. She then attempted again and again, each time succeeding only in dropping it once more.

At the feeble sight, Victor could only sigh. "I'm truly sorry about this Laura." His piece said, the Lord of Legram reluctantly turned away from his struggling daughter towards the door.

"H-huh, No, WAIT!" Laura cried as she went to her father, failing to reach him as the door slammed.

Almost desperately, she tried and failed to open the door. As she tried and failed, the young woman couldn't help but let out a loud cry of frustration.

Sinking to her knees, the blue haired noblewoman began to curse as she gazed at her hands and the disability that prevented her from following her dreams and carrying on her family's legacy.

"Why.." She seethed as she stared at the offending shapes and cursed her misfortune, "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN WITH _PLUNGERS_ FOR HANDS?!"

* * *

 **(Alisa)**

"Mistress Alisa, will you require any more refreshments?" The purple haired maid, Sharon Kruger asked.

The blonde Reinford Heiress shook her head as she continued to focus on the paper work in front of her while a plate of tea and biscuits were kept on the table to her side. "No, I'm fine. You can take a break Sharon."

"As you wish." Sharon bowed and walked out of the room.

Hearing her leave, Alisa let out a sigh. "I swear, she really needs more time off."

"Milady," The blonde squeaked as she turned her head and saw the maid right next to her, an envelope in hand. "A letter to you from Master Gwyn."

"D-don't scare me like that!" The heiress yelled out as she took the offered paper. She quickly read through the envelope than wrote a short reply.

"Here's my reply, send it to grandfather through the express service if you can." She ordered while handing the envelope to the maid.

"At once mistress." Sharon stated as she bowed before walking through the door.

Alisa watched her leave before turning back to the papers in front of her, "Ok now that that's taken care of-"

"Milady," the familiar voice caused Alisa to jump out of her chair with a startled squeak before she turned and saw Sharon holding a familiar silver necklace out to her, "I was taking care of the laundry and found this in your coat pocket."

"Oh, t-thanks.."Alisa trailed off as she took the offered piece of jewelry before blinking in confusion. "Wait, how were you checking the laundry when I asked you to send that letter to grandfather?"

To the blonde's irritation, the Enforcer merely smiled. "Oh, I have my ways milady." She enigmatically responded before quickly walking out of the room.

Eye twitching, Alisa took a calming breath before turning back to her work. She then let out a groan as she saw the mess on the floor. In her surprise to the maid's latest surprise entry, she had accidentally knocked over the cup of tea she set on her table, spilling its contents on the rug.

"Damn it," She cursed as she beheld the mess. It would take a while to clean it, "Where's the mop?"

"That won't be necessary." The familiar voice claimed AGAIN, from behind the archer making her freeze in place. Slowly and rigidly, to the point her neck nearly creaked, she turned her head and saw the violet haired maid already mopping the floor without a care in the world.

There was a moment of silence with no sound besides Sharon cleaning as the blonde STARED at her maid's non-chalance.

It ended quickly as Alisa gathered her thoughts and poured out all of her pent up frustration, confusion, and perturbation in a single, loud: "HOW?!"

"How what, milady?" Sharon non-chalantly inquired the fuming blonde.

Her reply only served to vex Alisa further as her face turned a vivid red and gave an irritated retort, "How are doing all," she faltered momentarily before spreading her arms in an all-encompassing gesture. "THIS! There's no way you could have finished everything else than get back here so quick! HOW?!" Alisa screamed.

Seeing her mistress screaming at the verge of a nervous breakdown, Sharon let out a sigh of resignation as she turned to face Alisa. "Very well, Milady. You see the truth is-"

"-rather complicated." Once again, Alisa squeaked in surprise. the squeak turned into a near shriek as she turned to the side and saw a SECOND Sharon.

"Wha?!" The Reinford Heiress intelligently replied. The sound of the door opening turned her attention and nearly made her heart stop at the sight.

"Lady Alisa, the message to Master Gwyn has been sent. I believe it should reach him within two or three days." Came the report of the THIRD Sharon.

"There are three of you?!" Came Alisa's frantic reply.

"Oh, dear no." The three maids stated in unison.

What happened next would be one of the most shocking moments of Alisa's life as she blinked. Upon opening her eyes, she found the(previously small but now extravagantly spacious room) filled to the brim with DOZENS of Sharons.

"There are many, many more than that-" A single Sharon started.

"For many duties-" Another trailed off.

"-So you'll never be left wanting milady." They all finished in unison.

In response to the many identical maids all smiling at her, Alisa could only faint in sheer horror.

* * *

 **(Machias and Jusis)  
**

Machias Regnitz groaned as he woke up with a splitting headache. His hand fumbled along the nightstand as he reached out to get his glasses. Upon finding them and placing them on his face he then noticed that there was something very wrong.

1\. The room he was in. From a glance he could see that it was neither his room at the dorms or his house. It was far too big, and the curtains and furniture were far too lavish, being more befitting of a luxurious hotel such as the one he stayed at during the atrocious Field Study in Bareahard.

2\. He looked down and saw that he was completely naked.

3\. There was a distinct lump under the covers next to him showing that he wasn't alone.

As these all came clear to him, the green haired Vice-President of Class VII froze as his mind processed it all and reacted the only way he knew how.

Which is to say, he screamed out loud in a high-pitched voice and tumbled off the bed.

His commotion woke up his bedmate and Machias felt his heart stop as a familiar head of short blond hair came out of the covers and stared at him with piercing blue eyes.

Jusis Albarea opened hes mouth to deliver a harsh retort to the bespectacled boy, only to stop upon seeing their mutual states of undress and freeze in place with his jaw hanging open.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the two rivals of Class VII remained rooted in place, the sheer shock of the situation and the many rampant thoughts in their minds keeping them from so much as moving.

The silence was immediately broken by the sound of Jusis throwing a pillow at Machias.

"For Aidios' sake Regnitz, show some decency and cover yourself!" The blond noble snapped as he kept the sheets around his own body to maintain his decency.

"L-like you're one to talk!" Machias, irritably replied even as he used to pillow to cover his privates. "What the Hell are you even doing here?! Where even IS here?!" He screamed while pointing at the blond noble.

"How should I know! I don't know what kind of sick joke this is but-" The Bastard of Albarea stopped in his furious tirade as his eyes focused on a curious part on Machias' finger. "What is that on your finger?" Jusis queried while pointing at the object.

Eyes following where the finger pointed, Machias looked down at his hand and froze as he saw the unmistakable shape of a golden wedding ring. "What the Hell?! When did?! How?! WHAT-"

Machias rant ended as his eyes returned to the sight of Jusis finger and felt the blood in his veins freeze.

Arching a brow in confusion at the bespectacled marksman's sudden pause, Jusis followed Machias gaze and felt his eyes nearly pop out of their skull.

Adorned upon his right ring finger, was a bright gold ring that matched the one on Machias' own.

The sound of rustling paper distracted the two boys from their mental breakdown and they saw a piece of paper slip off the bed.

Shaking in trepidation, the two picked up the offending paper and felt their hearts stop as they read its contents.

' _Marriage Certificate'_

 _''This certifies that Jusis Albarea and Machias Regnitz were united in marriage on the date XX/XX/XXXX in Heimdallr Cathedral witnessed and approved by His Imperial Highness, 1st Prince Olivert Reise-Arnor and First Princess Alfin Reise-Arnor."_

Turning the damning certificate around, they found a picture of themselves(clearly inebriated) holding hands with aforementioned Debaucherous Prince reciting from a text while the princess clasped her hands in delight right next to him.

Time seemed to freeze.

For what seemed like an eternity to the two(but really just a few seconds) the two remained frozen in shocked silence.

Slowly and mechanically, the two boys turned heir heads to look one another in the eye and responded the only way their taxed minds could in response to the bizarre situation they found themselves in,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **(Emma)**

The buxom, brunette, beauty of Class VII known as Emma Millstein felt her heart nearly bursting out of her chest while her body trembled in place.

It was time for the concert, but at the very last possible moment the rest of the class had decided to forego the original group concert in favor of sending her out to do a solo performance.

 _Uuuuuuhhh. I can't believe they would do this! How could they leave me to humiliate myself like this?! I'm going to make a fool of myself, I just know it..._

[And now] came the voice of President Herschel through the speakers, interrupting the nervous girl's hysterics. [Representing Class VII, is a solo performance by their Class President, Emma Millstein!]

The brunette swallowed her spit in an attempt to calm her nerves as the curtains were raised and the spotlight shined down on her. _Be calm, Emma. The class is counting on you. Just focus on getting it over with..._

The sound of whistling and hollering broke the witch out of her thoughts.

"Wooohoooo!"

"Damn she is sexy!"

"Why can't I have a figure like that..."

[My, my] Came Towa's voice which drowned out the rest of the crowd. [Who would have thought the reserved President of Classs VII would dress so provocatively?]

 _Uuuhhhh, I knew this outfit was a bad idea! Why did they have to pick something so revealing! I can already feel the air tickling my skin with-_

"Wait, wind?" Emma questioned. While the stage outfit Crow and Rean came up with had left little to the imagination(mostly Crow's idea Rean assured) it still should have offered more protection against the elements than what she was feeling now.

Curiosity overcoming her nerves, she looked down on herself...

...And dropped the mic as she squeaked in embarassment.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_ She mentally cried in outrage as she froze in shock at her state of dress.

The original stage outfit that was decided for her was gone. Instead, all that covered her body was a silver string bikini and thong with various jewels adorned across it with her breasts and unmentionables all barely concealed by a few tiny jewels while leaving her voluptuous body almost completely exposed.

Her shock was harshly broken by a quick flash of light. Turning her head so quick her neck nearly snapped, the brunette's face turned ashen as she saw numerous members of the audience bringing out cameras and began to take pictures of her exposed body.

As the cacophony of clicks and flashes resounded along several perverse whistles and howls telling her to 'bare it all', a crimson faced Emma Millstein curled into a fetal position in an attempt to salvage what little modesty she had left and cried,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **(Fie)**

The former jaeger remained hidden in her fortified place of solitude. Taking a quick look, she inspected the state of her defensive measures.

Traps? Set.

Barricades? Set.

Bait? Set.

Supplies? Set.

Weapons? Set.

Nodding to herself at the state of her preparations, Fie Clausell then stood at the ready with her gunblades at the ready. She's done all she could to prepare, now all that was left was-

 _*SNAP*_

She turned into the direction of the sound with all the speed of a lightning bolt and fired her gunblades.

Once the dust cleared, she found that the intruder had managed to take away the bait from one trap without triggering it and that her bullets only hit the floor.

Grunting in frustration, Fie reloaded her weapons. Her precious gunblades now in top condition, she turned around the room, hoping to get a better chance at finding the intruder.

For several seconds, she moved around the room, weapons raised as her trained eyes scanned for her target.

 _Damn it, where did they go? They couldn't move in and out that quickly could they?_

No sooner had she finished that thought did she hear another of her traps, one with a wide snare net she set in the corner, went off.

With all the speed of her namesake, Fie ran towards it, hoping to have caught atleast one of the intruders.

She bit back a curse as she came upon it and saw that the net was completely empty. Two traps set off without any returns, which was too many for the petite former mercenary.

Frustratedly, Fie knelt down to examine the area the net was set up hoping to ascertain a trail of her target or atleast a general idea of its entryway. To her ire, she found nothing of the sort. No prints, no hair, not even trace amounts of the bait she had left in place.

Clicking her tongue in frustration Fie stood back up to continue her inspection...only to pause to see that ANOTHER one of her traps had been triggered while she was inspecting the net- _How did I not notice that?!_ -and, once again, without anything caught.

The silver haired girl's eye twitched before she shut them and forced herself to take a calming breath. _Calm down Fie. You're a Jaeger. You've waited longer than this for on a job be patient and it'll-  
_

 _*SNAP*_ "Squeak!"

Fie's eyes snapped open as she heard the noise. Immediately, she set off to where she heard it, hoping against hope that it was a success this time.

Her lips curved into a smile as she saw it was successful.

There, stuck in between steel and wood was the same intruder that had interrupted her rest, destroyed her belongings, and brought fear to her while leaving a mess of destruction in its wake.

Squeaking in fear, the mouse struggled in vain as its tail was caught in the mousetrap.

"Got ya." Fie claimed, her normal monotone reverberating with a noticeable amount of pride. "Thought you could sneak into my room did you? Too bad for you." The silver haired Jaeger then raised her gunblade, the barrel pointed at the pinned rodent while her finger moved at the trigger.

All the while, the mouse kept squeaking.

"Well, this is it. Have fun in Hell you-"

 _*CRASH*_

For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Fie Clausell turned her head away towards yet another loud noise.

Her mouth nearly fell agape as she looked up and saw a colossal hole in the roof. She lowered her gaze to find the cause and felt her heart get caught in her throat.

There on the floor, laid a literal army of mice comprised of atleast a dozen litters. As one, each and everyone of them turned to the silver haired girl's direction, their eyes all focused towards her, baring into her soul.

Fie could only gape as a wave of fear washed over her, her gunblades dropping out of her nerveless fingers.

The first mouse then escaped from its trap and joined its brethren. It squeaked to them, as if giving commands then joined them in boring its gaze at her.

As one, the writhing amalgalm of rodent bodies charged.

Fie responded by blowing up the nearest wall with plastique and jumped out screaming.

* * *

 **(Millium)**

It was night time at Thors Military Academy. The lights were off, with only the moon illuminating the night sky.

An odd sound occured as a loud bell rang from the Old School house.

For hours now the bell had rung loud, its loud tolls reverberated with mighty echoes throughout the seemingly empty grounds.

The young blue-haired Ironblood, Millium Orion, stayed huddled on the top of the roof shivering. _If I don't move they can't get me, if I don't move they can't get me, if I don't move they can't get me..._

The young girl frantically thought. She had woken up from a nap when she was awoken by the loud bell. She had immediately decided to go seek out the rest of her class but found no luck. She then attempted to call them with her ARCUS but received no reception. It was only after that, when she attempted to seek out George in the Engineering building that she noticed that there was noone else on the grounds. No students in their clubs, no instructors grading assignments, not even the janitor or cafeteria cooks.

As the day drew to a close and the bell continued to tome, Millium grew frightened which was only exacerbated by the odd noises she heard. As time passed they, grew louder and more frequent which sent her to a panic.

Now she lay there, hidden on the roof, eyes shut while shaking hoping it'll end soon. _Where is everybody?! This isn't funny! Seriously was this because I accidentally made those rock hard cookies for everyone?! Is that it!-  
_

"Millium? What are you doing up here?" Came the familiar voice of Class VII's leader Rean Schwarzer which cut through the young Ironblood's panic.

"Hmph, figures the brat would spend be up here goofing off to force us to waste our time finding her." Came the familiar haughty sneer og the irate Jusis Albarea.

"Now Jusis, don't be so harsh." The warm voice of Emma Millstein came as she gently chided the blond noble.

Sighing in relief, Millium picked herself up and attempted to greet her classmate. "Finally. Where the heck where you-"

She froze, her previous relief washed away by a new wave of heart stopping terror. Right in front of her, just next to the roof's entrance was the familiar form of the rest of Class VII, trademark red blazers noticeable even in the dark.

They were all also completely transparent and had no legs, instead some odd wiggly smoke tails.

Shrieking in terror, the petite girl summoned Airgetlam and willed it to strike the floating apparitions in front of her.

The ceramic machine lifted its arm and swung at the transparent forms of the ghostly Class...and passed right through them.

Millium could only shriek louder. "WHY?! WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK?!"

Jusis merely crossed his arms as a reply beform scoffing, "Idiot, don't you know? Ghosts can't be touched."

THAT, proved to be the final straw as the young Ironblood ran away and jumped off the edge of the roof, too busy screaming in fear to bring back Airgetlam as she fell and splattered on the ground as a bloody mess.

The screams only increased in volume when she rose up as a ghost herself and saw her reflection in a puddle of her own blood.

* * *

 **(Sara)**

 _*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*_

The sound of falling bottles resounded in the storage room. Throughout the floor, dozens of bottles lay, their contents spilling out.

At the sides of the room, were several barrels, there nozzles dripping their contents.

At the center, laid Sara Valestein, her long coral hair worn loose, rocking back and forth in the fetal position as she attempted to pry open another bottle of wine.

Not with her hands, but with an odd contraption she sprung together from spare parts to hold and open it simultaneously. Once the cap had been removed, she then shakily moved it upwards to take a sip, careful to make sure neither her tongue or lips would touch it.

When the first drop landed on her tastebuds, she coughed and spat it out in disgust before tossing the offending bottle away.

Another bottle, another failure.

Desperately, she brought a can of beer from next to her and jammed a nozzle in hopes to shotgun it.

Her attempt only resulted in a disgusted gagging noise before she spit it out.

"Why," Sara cried as she lamented the withdrawal from lack of alcohol. "Why do they all turn into vegetable juice when I touch them?!"

* * *

 **(Angelica)**

"You're joking. There's no way you're telling the truth!" Angelica Rogner desperately cried as she grabbed young engineer by the shoulders.

"I ...swear...I'm... not!" George Nomes shakily replied as the Rogner Heiress continued to frantically shake him.

He then gained a chance to take a deep breath as the violet haired tomboy released him in favor of grabbing her own head. "How?! How could this be true?!"

"I don't know," George replied as he tried to regain his breath. "It was always that way."

"LIES!" The biker shouted in denial. "There's no way that's true!"

"I'm not and it is." George replied than handed her a picture book on the students attending. "Here, a guy from the student council left this here, showing the names and background information of each one."

Angelica snatched it out of his hands and frantically flipped through the pages. As she read through, her heart sank deeper and her face turned paler. Eventually, she read through the entire book and dropped it in despair.

Gone, every one of them. Towa, Alisa, Emma, Fie every other girl in the academy was gone, leaving her the only female.

* * *

 **(George)**

 _This can't be happening. This can't be real._

He looked around his surroundings, a remote island with palm trees, sand, a few hills, and dense forestry. Some would call it beautiful.

To George Nome, however, it was a sight of pure torture. He was washed up there, stranded, and had limited food with no way to contact anyone for help.

And there was no technology in sight! No cars, no phone, no lights nothing but nature and it cruel bare traits isolating him from the machines of his passion.

But all of that was second to the horror he now faced as he looked at the empty box in front of him.

"Gone. All gone." The robust engineer cried, fresh tears running down his cheeks while his hands shook. "My emergency sweets are gone! Damn you nature! Why must you be so cruel?!"

* * *

 **(Towa)**

Her hand ached, her eyes felt dry, and her mind fatigued.

And yet she persevered. Painfully, slowly, the student council president Towa Hershel continued onward, her hand never straying as her mind remained focus on the task at hand.

With strong valiant strokes of her weapon, she laid the final blow and defeated the cursed foe before her.

Smiling at her handy work, she then looked its master in the eye.

"There done. That's all the paperwork for the rest of the year done Vice Principal Heinrich."

For his part, the noble instructor gave a frown of consternation as he looked over the form, clearly not enthused at having to then read the remaining hundreds remaining at the side.

For her part, Towa gave a confident smirk.

"Very good." The mustached man said while putting the form away. "You've done a fine service to the school and give credit to your position."

Towa sighed at the words, less because of the dubious sincerity, and more out of relief from finishing the abominable paperwork. _Thank the Godess. I was at my limit._

"Now then," Heinrich continued, breaking Towa out of her musings and replacing her previous relief with unease with an unsettling smile. "You just need to handle THESE"

Upon finishing his sentence, a literal MOUNTAIN of paperwork rose out of the ground, occupying the entire room with not enough remaining space to see the floor, windows, or anything else besides the sadistic man in the center.

The petite girl's heart froze even as the Vice Principal continued.

"Ever since the Armbrust Fiasco, we wanted to be extra certain that there wouldn't be anymore bad apples from our student body or alumni. So here is all the background information from every student from the academy who has attended in the last 12 years. It is all the be checked, verified, and referenced and filled out in octuplicate. Enjoy."

For all of a response, Towa could only whimper.

* * *

 **(Duvalie)**

"And so, by the power vested in me by the Church, Goddess, and Empire, I now declare you Mr. and Mrs. Arseid." The Father decreed as he spread his arms in a wide open gesture. "Whelp, go ahead and kiss the bride Victor."

Chuckling at the priest's casual wording, the Radiant Blademaster turned to his new wife. "Well, I suppose we may as well do as the wise priest says dear."

Pale blue eyes shined in mirth as the bridal veil was removed to reveal a beautiful face framed by blonde hair. "I suppose so."

And thus, under bated breath and cheerful applause did the couple kiss and thus the marriage between Victor and Arionrhod Arseid finalized.

All the while, the female knight known as Duvalie the swift screamed in denial in the corner.

The screaming only halted when her lady tossed the boquet at her only for it to be caught by McBurn who had been sitting next to her.

Then many of the audience stared at the two of them with bated breath and eager eyes. It was shattered by Laura S. Arseid raising the damning question,

"Well then, should we also begin preparations for the wedding between the Almighty Conflagration and _my new sister_?"

That proved to be the last straw as the Stahlritter immediately ran out of the chapel with her renowned speed and attempted to drown herself in the lake.

* * *

 **(Crow)**

He stood there, right in front of him. The bane of his existence and sole target of his vengeance. Chancellor Giliath Osborne stood there right in the open, unarmed and without any of his followers nearby.

He was also dressed in nothing but a pair of tight leopard print speedos, leaving his muscular form borne from years of service in the military fully exposed as he stretched and flexed his muscles while knee deep in mud.

As a result, the terrorist leader Crow Armbrust was too busy screaming in horror and trying to avert his eyes to even bother trying to charge at him and reap his unholy vengeance.

The screams only became worse as he saw the lanky form of Duke Cayenne step forwards, posing provocatively while equally exposed and clad in only a pair of dark blue speedos with the Cayenne Family crest stitched all across the offending piece of cloth.

What happened next would forever go down as the silver haired youth's most traumatic memories as the two men immediately charged each other while he was still stuck standing in the middle and dragged him down into the mud.

The two middle aged men struggled against one another, placing each other in various grabs and holds that seemed less like fighting and more like something written by the disturbed president of Thors' Literature Club in the Azure Awakener's opinion.

The trash talk wasn't helping.

"Surrender Cayenne!"

"Never! I will have you submit as the commoner you are!"

"Not when I have you broken beneath my heel!"

Caught between the two struggling bodies, Crow Armbrust struggled to escape. He then felt his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when he felt their mad grappling grab...sensitive spots of his anatomy.

Screeching in a tone more befitting of an injured prepubescent girl, Crow Armbrust desperately cried for help, "ORDINE! GET YOUR GIANT METAL ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME! HURRY BEFORE-WAH where the fuck are you touching?!"

A bright flash of light appeared overhead and Crow let out a quick sigh of relief...

...which disappeared and was replaced by an expression of slack-jawed disbelief and ashen faced horror at the Azure Knight's form.

 _ **[[Any room for one more?~]]**_ The Azure Knight hollered in a flamboyant tone of voice its Awakener associated with Blueblanc. Its wings and entire armored frame below the head replaced by a huge metallic humanoid muscular form befitting an ancient athletic statue. Thankfully, there was nothing resembling genitalia.

Osborne and Cayenne whistled.

Crow gagged.

Then all three were crushed as the Azure Knight dove into the giant mud pool, simultaneously delivering Crow's vengeance, obliterating what remained of his sanity, and putting an end to his suffering in a single giant mechanical belly flop.

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **Had to come up with something random for Fie and Towa since I couldn't figure anything out from them in canon. Decided on irony in Fie's case since the thought of the girl everyone compares to a cat being afraid of mice was too funny to me. For Towa, just figured that for how reliable she was in administration didn't mean she enjoyed doing so much work.  
**

 **Originally only planned on it being Class VII but figured I could get something for the other as well. Some of them came easier to me than others as I'm sure it shows.**

 **Duvalie was added in because of some work by Azure Swan who shipped Victor and Arionrhod in two different stories(and made an omake of other people including Duvalie finding out in one) and the image was too hilarious and wouldn't leave my head.  
**

 **For those of you who are interested, the thing Emma wore during her performance was the Fortune swimsuit from Dead or Alive Xtreme 3.**

 **Well that's that, and by a stroke of luck, I git this out on the 3rd anniversary of when I posted my first story yay!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, but remember: NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**


End file.
